Angiogenesis, the process by which new blood vessels are formed, is essential for normal body activities including reproduction, development and wound repair. Although the process is not completely understood, it is believed to involve a complex interplay of molecules which regulate the growth of endothelial cells (the primary cells of capillary blood vessels). Under normal conditions, these molecules appear to maintain the microvasculature in a quiescent state (i.e. one of no capillary growth) for prolonged periods which may last for as long as weeks or, in some cases, decades. When necessary (such as during wound repair), these same cells can undergo rapid proliferation and turnover within a 5 day period (Folkman, J. and Shing, Y., The Journal of Biological Chemistry, 267 (16), 10931-10934, and Folkman, J. and Klagsbrun, M., Science, 235, 442-447 (1987).
Although angiogenesis is a highly regulated process under normal conditions, many diseases (characterized as angiogenic diseases) are driven by persistent unregulated angiogenesis. Otherwise stated, unregulated angiogenesis may either cause a particular disease directly or exascerbate an existing pathological condition. For example, ocular neovacularization has been implicated as the most common cause of blindness and dominates approximately 20 eye diseases. In certain existing conditions, such as arthritis, newly formed capillary blood vessels invade the joints and destroy cartilage. In diabetes, new capillaries formed in the retina invade the vitreous, bleed, and cause blindness. Growth and metastasis of solid tumors are also dependent on angiogenesis (Folkman, J., Cancer Research, 46, 467-473 (1986), Folkman, J., Journal of the National Cancer Institute, 82, 4-6 (1989). It has been shown, for example, that tumors which enlarge to greater than 2 mm must obtain their own blood supply and do so by inducing the growth of new capillary blood vessels. Once these new blood vessels become embedded in the tumor, they provide a means for tumor cells to enter the circulation and metastasize to distant sites such as liver, lung or bone (Weidner, N., et al., The New England Journal of Medicine, 324 (1), 1-8 (1991).
To date, several naturally occurring angiogenic factors have been described and characterized (Fidler, J. I. and Ellis, L. M., Cell, 79, 185-189 (1994). Recently, O'Reilly, et al. have isolated and purified a 38 kilodalton (kDa) protein from serum and urine of tumor-bearing mice that inhibits endothelial cell proliferation (O'Reilly, M. et al., Cell, 79, 315-328 (1994) and International Application WO 95/29242, published Nov. 2, 1995. Microsequence analysis of this endothelial inhibitor showed 98% sequence homology to an internal fragment of murine plasminogen. Angiostatin, as the murine inhibitory fragment was named, was a peptide which included the first four kringle regions of murine plasminogen. A peptide fragment from the same region of human plasminogen (i.e. containing kringles 1-4) also strongly inhibited proliferation of capillary endothelial cells in vitro and in vivo. The intact plasminogen from which this peptide fragment was derived did not possess as potent an inhibitory effect.
Several angiogenesis inhibitors are currently under development for use in treating angiogenic diseases (Gasparini, G. and Harris, A. L., J. Clin. Oncol., 13 (3): 765-782, (1995), but there are disadvantages associated with these compounds. Suramin, for example, is a potent angiogenesis inhibitor but causes severe systemic toxicity in humans at doses required for antitumor activity. Compounds such as retinoids, interferons and antiestrogens are safe for human use but have weak antiangiogenic effects.
Thus, there is a need for compounds useful in treating angiogenic diseases in mammals. More specifically, there is a need for angiogenesis inhibitors which are safe for therapeutic use and which exhibit selective toxicity with respect to the pathological condition such as by selectively inhibiting the proliferation of cancer cells while exhibiting no or a low degree of toxicity to normal (ie. non-cancerous) cells. Such compounds should also be easily and cost-effectively made.